Yi Suchong
Dr. Yi Suchong was a leading medical researcher in Rapture studying ADAM and its uses to create plasmids and alter brain function, as well as creating the Little Sisters and Big Daddies. Usually referring to himself in the third person, Suchong was an opportunist, using even tragic events such as war to his own benefit. He conformed perfectly to Rapture's capitalistic society and worked simply for the highest bidder. His years before Rapture are clouded, but he mentions in one of his audio diaries that he was one of the few (if not the only) survivors of a Japanese assault on his home city, Nanking. He implies that his survival was in part due to a position in the opium trade. First employed by Frank Fontaine, Suchong was directly involved in creating the Enrage and Telekinesis plasmids (and possibly more). While Dr. Tenenbaum was responsible for the Little Sisters' physical ability to process ADAM from the dead, Suchong was responsible for the mental conditioning that gave them the need to "gather" the substance from corpses. Suchong realized that, though they were invulnerable to harm, they still only possessed the strength of small children and needed to be protected. He was instrumental in the creation of the Big Daddies and their mental imprinting that forced them to guard the Little Sisters. During this time, Suchong was involved in Fontaine's project to create an "ace in the hole" weapon, namely, Jack. Suchong monitored Jack's rapid aging and implanted him with at least two mind control triggers: "Would you kindly..." which causes Jack to obey unquestioningly and "Code Yellow" which can ultimately stop Jack's heart. Suchong developed an antidote, Lot 192, to this mental conditioning as Fontaine requested because Fontaine "... worries he'll end up on the wrong side of grift." After Frank Fontaine's fake death, Suchong was employed by Andrew Ryan where he continued his work on Big Daddies. Suchong's skill with implanting the Big Daddy's protection instinct led to his demise. During a moment of frustration regarding his supposed failure to imprint the protection instinct on the big daddies, he struck a Little Sister who was pestering him which unexpectedly triggered her Big Daddy protector's mental conditioning (actually successful) and it proceeded to kill him. His corpse is found in his clinic in Apollo Square, still screwed to his desk by the Big Daddy drill that killed him. An audio diary left by Suchong clearly states "Japanese kill every man in my city," which could potentially place him in the city of Nanking (today Nanjing) during the Japanese invasion of 1937. During the occupation, which is typically referred to either as the Nanking Massacre or the "Rape of Nanking," the Japanese Imperial Army did indeed slaughter many of the residents, including most of the men in the city. Suchong was presumably spared because he supplied the Japanese troops with opium. He probably escaped from China via contacts from powerful people just before the Japanese surrender in World War 2 and thus avoided from being executed by the Chinese authorities as a "Hanjin" (Chinese traitor). The characters in his name, also, are pronounced with their Mandarin Chinese readings. A Chinese newspaper clipping found on Something in the Sea reports Suchong's disappearance in December of 1946; it also reveals the characters for his name. Audio Diaries *Medical Pavilion **Enrage Trial **Plasmids are the Paint **Testing Telekinesis *Rapture Central Control **The Vita Chamber **Mind Control Test **Baby Status *Olympus Heights **Mozart of Genetics **Fontaine's Human Jukebox **Mind Control Antidote *Apollo Square **Protection Bond *Point Prometheus **Extra Munitions **Protecting Little Ones **Protector Smell **Missing Boots **Cheap Son of a Bitch **Changing Employers Category:Characters